Reassurance
by axylurvesu
Summary: Jack needed a bit of reassurance and Damien was happy to give it to him. Fluff filled. Damien x Jack. Slash. Beta read by Kawaii-Panda-Sama. P.C.   Kristen Cast own the characters.


**Chapter 1**

I stared out at New York City from the small window in my crappy studio apartment. I realized that Damien was standing at the door .I always knew when he was near, we were like magnets. He moved so that he was standing behind me.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked sounding concerned. He wrapped his arms around me automatically soothing a pain he didn't even understand yet. I looked at him and saw his face become anxious when he noticed the tears in my eyes.

"I just got off of the phone with Zoey; she said that Neferet was still causing problems. Are you sure that it was necessary for us to leave them?" I hoped that my speech was legible; my tears were flowing heavily by the time I was done. Damien turned me around so that we were facing each other.

"Hun, you know that I would never make us leave them without a good reason. I told you about the dream Nyx sent me." I did remember. He had explained how Neferet killed me as a sacrifice. The pain on his face as he described the agony he felt when he found my body was enough to go along with whatever plan he had in mind. When he told me that Nyx had told him to prevent it from happening I knew without a doubt that we had to leave.

He cupped my chin and tilted my face so that I was looking up at him. He gently wiped away my tears before leaning down to kiss me softly. Every time we kissed I felt it to my core. His lips were always loving and tender, as though I was the most important thing in his world.

"I love you, Damien" I said as we pulled away from our kiss. His eyes were warm and he radiated contentment. I knew that my eyes reflected similar emotions, for I was always content when I was with him.

"Whole heart and soul, Hun." He leant down to kiss me and I knew that it wouldn't be a soft peck. His lips moved in sync with mine before his tongue slipped inside my mouth. His taste was intoxicating, it made my knees weak. His hands went to the dip in my lower back, his favorite place to hold. My hands went to the nape of his neck because I loved to play with the tuff of hair that resided there. His tongue dominated mine and he guided me backwards until I fell onto the bed. He broke the kiss and hovered over me, staring into my eyes with raw need. I could feel his growing erection against my jeans. I could feel myself getting hard in response and moaned when he grinded his erection into mine. Reaching down, he pulled my shirt off and leant down for a kiss. I deepened the kiss and he rolled us so that we were lying side by side. I pressed myself against him wanting there to be no space between us. When his hands began to play with my nipples I couldn't help but cry out.

"Damien," I moaned out his name and, almost frantically, reached for his shirt. There was nothing better than skin to skin contact. I tugged it off and he reached for my pants while I reached for his. Our boxers were shed and soon we were bare together, as we were meant to be. We crushed ourselves together with moans from us both. We kissed each other with fervor, touching any and everywhere. He rolled us so that I was straddling him and when we rubbed together again, I saw stars. There was no better feeling than when his sex rubbing against mine.

"Oh, Goddess. Damien, yes!" I could never keep quiet during sex and I could hear my moans getting progressively louder. Damien pulled me towards him by my arse so that he could kiss me and I when I felt him rub against my entrance I pushed back to grind myself into his hardness. I felt one of his hands disappear from my backside and heard the familiar sound of the lube cap opening before his fingers appeared at my opening and slowly pushed in. The dull burn lasted only minute and was soon replaced by pleasure that had me squirming under Damien.

"More! Please, Damien more!" I practically shouted, thrusting back into his fingers. He added more digits and spread them to make sure that I was ready for him. Even after all this time he was still too big to fit without thorough preparation. Once he had deemed me ready enough he lubed his throbbing appendage before lining himself up at my entrance.

"Jack," He said gaining my attention "look at me. I want to see your face while I'm in you." His voice was husky and I knew how much it turned him on to watch my face while he was making love to me. I stared into his eyes and relaxed as he slowly began to ease into me. The sting was mixed with the pleasure of having him fill me. Once he was seated fully inside me he tilted his head down to gently kiss me. It was mid-kiss that he pulled out and thrust back in, making me break the kiss with gasp.

"Damien, Oh Goddess, Damien" I was delirious with pleasure, having him in me made me feel complete. He set a slow rhythm, his deep thrusts pounding in me and seeming to reach my stomach. I arched my back and his thrusts somehow got deeper. He stopped suddenly and sat us up together still inside me. He lifted me up so high that I thought he would slip out before practically dropping me back on him. A shocked gasp- like moan left my mouth as a low groan left his. He looked down at me as I looked up at him and our lips met in a hungry kiss. I lifted myself up to begin a new rhythm, happy that I could impale myself on him at my leisure. With his help I started a fast rhythm that had us racing towards completion. His deep, hard thrusts had my belly muscles clenching and before I could tell him, I came between us, spurring on his orgasm.

Our moans mingled together as he tightly clutched me to him. I could feel his hot, sticky release coming inside of me. We sat panting with our arms around each other until our breathing slowed. Damien pulled out of me gently and laid us down under the sheets. My body was like Jell-O and I was pliant in his hands. He laid us so that he was spooning me and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. As we lay there resting I couldn't help but let my mind drift back to the others. Damien noticed my preoccupation and began to reassure me again.

"Honey, I know you're worried about Zoey and the others but they can take care of themselves. I'm worried about _you. _You're the one that Neferet was going to kill. You're the one I care most about and I refuse to let you die. I love you too much to live without you." His arms had tightened around me, as though he thought I would disappear. I grabbed the arms around my waist and squeezed.

"Damien, I'm not going anywhere without you. Not even to the Otherworld. Goddess knows I wouldn't be able to survive without you. I love you so much it hurts." His breathing became shallow and his grip tightened even further, and I was confused until I felt his hot tears hit my neck. I turned around in his arms and cupped his chin.

"We'll be fine, you'll see. After all of this over we'll be back home with our friends and we'll be together. Always together. I love you so much," I soothed kissing away his tears. I put my hand on his chest over his heart and his over mine. They were beating in sync, like they always seemed to. "You feel that? Everything in us knows we belong together and Nyx will make sure this ends up how it should be. Just have faith." I pressed our cheeks together and held him until he fell asleep. I watched him silently for a while before drifting off into nothingness.


End file.
